Naiwna  SasuSakuSasuNaru
by Mizurii
Summary: Sasuke wraca. Sakura jest szczęśliwa. Jednak to szczęście nie trwa zbyt długo.


Naiwna.

To słowo określa mnie idealnie.  
>Naiwna w miłości.<br>Brzmi patetycznie jednak oddaje całą prawdę. Całą mnie.  
>Każda dziewczyna w pewnym momencie znajduję mężczyznę, o którym myśli jak o swoim przyszłym mężu. Myśli typu „Jest mi przeznaczony" lub „Jest moją drugą połówką" zaprzątają naszą głowę zwiększając nadzieję. Nasza fantazja i marzenia są wszystkim czego chcemy. Leżymy na łóżku i myślimy tylko o Nim. Wyobrażamy sobie sceny z romantycznych filmów i wklejamy tam siebie i Jego. Jest pięknie.<br>Tak właśnie było ze mną.  
>Ale wtedy do moich marzeń wkradła się rzeczywistość. On mnie nie chciał. Nie kochał. A przecież oddałabym za Niego życie. Jest wszystkim czego pragnę. W chwilach słabości przychodzą momenty, które pozwalają mi na własną inwokację do Boga. Pytania „Dlaczego ja?" przewijają się przez nią tak często jak jego słowa odrzucenia skierowane do mnie. Przecież nic nie zrobiłam. Jestem grzeczna, kocham rodziców, a jednak Bóg nienawidzi mnie tak bardzo, że nie pozwala mi na odrobinę szczęścia. Przecież nic więcej od niego nie chcę. Tylko, aby mi pozwolił…aby dał mi szansę spełnienia się w roli kobiety, dziewczyny, kochanki a przede wszystkim żony.<br>Nadal słyszę nie.  
>I w końcu przychodzi moment kiedy moje marzenia się spełniają. On wraca. Daje mi szczęście, którego kilka lat temu nie mógł dać. Nie przejmuję się tym, że nagle się we mnie zakochał, n ie wiadomo dlaczego. Euforia jaką odczuwam nie równa się z niczym co przeżyłam wcześniej. Po prostu…jestem szczęśliwa.<br>Widzę jednak Jego wielkie przywiązanie do przyjaciela. Obaj są szczęśliwi. Znowu mogą spędzać ze sobą czas tak jak za dawnych lat. Śmieją się razem, jedzą razem i płaczą razem. Jestem zazdrosna. Ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie mam o co. Bo przecież…on tak długo Go szukał. Ma prawo spędzić z Nim jak najwięcej czasu. Są przyjaciółmi. I tak, żyje dalej.  
>Nie przejmuje się.<br>Po pewnym czasie sytuacja się zmienia. Widzę, że On jest coraz częściej zamyślony. Ucieka myślami jak najdalej. Nie pozwala mi pomóc sobie. Coraz dłużej nie ma go w domu. Wygląda to tak jakby nie chciał już spędzać ze mną czasu. Jakby mnie…nie chciał. Pewnego dnia przychodzi do domu bardzo szczęśliwy. Na powitanie całuje mnie w policzek. Jestem w szoku, przecież nigdy tego nie robił. Pytam co się stało, ale słyszymy tylko jego głośny, szczery śmiech i słowa, że świat jest piękny. Odzyskał humor. Jest miło i przyjemnie. Czuję się kochana. Tylko…wtedy kiedy mnie całuje, dotyka, kiedy kochamy się jak nigdy dotąd zauważam, że nie patrzy mi w oczy. Patrzy przed siebie. Ale pomimo to nadal jestem szczęśliwa.  
>Nie przejmuje się. Ale to dziwne uczucie…<br>Przychodzi do domu razem ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. We trójkę spędzamy miło czas jedząc kolację i gawędząc o wszystkim i o niczym. Widzę ukradkowe spojrzenia, które rzucają w swoją stronę. Lekkie uśmiechy, które zdobią ich twarz za każdym razem gdy przypadkiem dotkną swoich dłoni. I wtedy napada mnie straszna myśl, którą natychmiast odrzucam. To jest przecież nie możliwe. Śmieję się sama z siebie. Jestem żałosna. Jak mogłam w ogóle o tym pomyśleć. Idę spać. Jestem zmęczona. Żegnam się. Leżąc w łóżku słyszę zamykające się frontowe drzwi. Czekam na Niego, jednak bez skutku. On nie przychodzi. Myślę, że poszli się napić. Zasypiam.  
>Zaczynam się martwić.<br>Czuję od niego specyficzny zapach. Gdybym nie była tak naiwna jak jestem powiedziałabym, że to zapach seksu. Ale to przecież nie możliwe. Był u niego. To nie możliwe. Nasz wspólny przyjaciel spędza coraz więcej czasu u nas w domu. A On spędza coraz więcej nocy poza domem. Nie zastanawiam się co wtedy robi. Nie chcę się zastanawiać. Boję się wniosków, które mogłabym z tego wyciągnąć. I właśnie wtedy, po raz pierwszy, odczuwam strach.  
>Boję się.<br>Koniec końców spełniają się moje najgorsze przypuszczenia. Zastaje ich w łóżku. Razem. Żeby jeszcze tego było mało w moim łóżku. Naszym łóżku. Jestem załamana. Krzyczę, płaczę i wyzywam. Ale jednak w głębi siebie, spodziewałam się tego. Od początku wiedziałam, że tak to się właśnie skończy. Wiesz dlaczego byłam aż tak ślepa?  
>Nie. Nie dlatego, że byłam naiwna.<br>Byłam szczęśliwa. I to wystarczało.  
>Teraz jednak siedzę i czekam.<br>Czekam na swoje prawdziwe szczęście, a te fałszywe zostawiam za sobą.  
>Czasami jednak się zastanawiam jakby to było gdyby jednak…<br>Naiwna.  
>To słowo idealnie mnie określa.<p> 


End file.
